Infinity
by Parlev
Summary: Mamá siempre dijo que eligiera lo mejor y tú lo eres. Viktuuri. Viktor x Yuuri.


**Infinito.**

 **Escrito:** One-shot.  
 **Autora:** Parlev.  
 **Pareja:** Victuuri (Viktor x Yuuri)  
 **Narrador:** Omnisciente.  
 **Anime:** Yuri on Ice.  
 **Género:** Yaoi.  
 **Subgéneros:** Romance.  
 **Contenidos:** Festejo/ matrimonio.  
 **Parejas mencionadas:** Ninguna.

 **Festejo:** Feliz cumpleaños Viktor.

La nieve al caer hace un ruido sordo, se desparrama sobre la superficie y luego se va acumulando y ensuciando poco a poco hasta crear una pequeña fortaleza que al mismo paso se irá derritiendo y luego desapareciendo.

Por primera vez en tantos años, pensó que la nieve tenía una historia detrás de simples copos blancos, quizá una historia triste que se reducía a solo acumularse y morir, casi como el humo del cigarro luego de una larga calada.

Suspiró profundamente, aspirando el frío aire que se colaba por entre la abertura diminuta de la larga ventana, las cortinas estaban recorridas y gracias a eso la tenue luz del sol hacia que la nieve brillara y al mismo tiempo invadiera su habitación, con una pura y delicada iluminación.

Bostezo y con ello los últimos rastros de sueño se fueron, parpadeo varias veces y termino por sonreír tristemente, miro la otra mitad de la cama vacía, las sabanas estaban arrugadas y frías, con la punta de sus dedos toco el lugar, tanteándolo suavemente, sus dedos se quedaron quietos y un travieso rayo de luz iridizo la superficie dorada del aro que adornaba su dedo. Se quedó mirándolo durante un largo rato, recordando melancólicamente como es que el anillo había llegado allí, un día cualquiera como una promesa efímera de una eternidad compartida.

Cerró el puño y con ello tomo la tela suave de las sabanas, estaba frio, aun hacia frio.

Dejo escapar otro solitario suspiro y dejo que esa mañana del veinticinco de diciembre lo invadiera con todo lo que traía consigo el día.

Sintió las mejillas frías, se sorprendió así mismo llorando, sus hombros temblaron y tuvo que sentarse para tomar el control antes de que colapsara.

La puerta se abrió lenta y tímidamente, algo choco con el picaporte y la persona tratando de entrar maldijo por lo bajo y una vez adentro se quedó quieto, haciendo equilibrio en los brazos con una charola de madera.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lloras, Viktor? —preguntó.

Viktor se llevó las manos a la cara y rápidamente se restregó la cara, sonrió y rio nerviosamente.

—¿Llorar?

Yuuri se acercó lentamente, dejó la charola en la mesita de noche que había junto al sillón y se acercó hasta donde él, le quitó las manos de la cara.

—¿Por qué lloras? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —pregunto casi maternalmente.

Luego, él mismo tomo un pañuelo y limpio el rostro lloroso de Vitya.

—Si. —dejó salir. —Una pesadilla. —agacho la mirada dejándose limpiar las lágrimas.

—No puedo imaginar que tú tengas pesadillas. —dicho eso, rio quedito.

Por primera vez, Viktor no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a mirar a Yuuri con seriedad y tristeza, esto hizo que el chico se pusiera alerta.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunto con precaución.

Sin avisto, Vitya estrecho su cuerpo con fuerza, como si se asegurara que aún estaba presente, aún era tangible y real, como la nueve cayendo allá afuera.

—No me dejes. —susurro con la voz ronca y pastosa. —Nunca me dejes.

Yuuri correspondió su abrazo y palmeo su espalda con delicadeza.

—¿Por qué haría algo como eso? —susurro y sonrió, correspondió al abrazo, sintiendo mucha ternura.

—No lo sé, solo di que no me dejarás.

—No, nunca te dejaré.

—¿Lo prometes? —Viktor aflojo el agarre y se separó hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los otros, frunció ligeramente el ceño, esperando una respuesta.

—Lo prometo. —corroboro Yuuri sonriendo.

Como sello de un nuevo comienzo, lo besó, tomando su barbilla y apretando sus dedos, convenciéndose de que no echaría a volar a la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

Sus labios estaban fríos y cuarteados aunque tenían sabor a café con leche, lo que hizo que se convenciera de que no vivía en una bella fantasía. Cuando se separaron, Yuuri agrego.

—Aun quiero que nuestro matrimonio dure mucho tiempo. —dicho eso, agito los dedos. El rayo de luz blanca y pura hizo una película de colores al chocar contra el metal.

 _Definitivamente no era una fantasía._

—Una eternidad. —corroboro sonriendo.

—Bueno, bueno, te preparé un pastel.

Yuuri se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la charola, la acerco y acomodo sobre el buró, dejó que Vitya se acercara por sí mismo, deseaba ver su reacción. No dejo de mirarlo hasta que el mismo Viktor exclamo sorprendido, se giró a verlo y sonrió solo como él sabía hacerlo.

—Oh, Yuuri, es hermoso.

Sin esperar una invitación o permiso, tomo el tenedor y pico el pequeño pastel con la inscripción en chocolate " _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Vitya!"_

—Gracias. —agrego con la boca llena.

—Me alegra que te guste. Feliz cumpleaños. —canturreo y se llevó las manos a la espalda.

—Oh, pero no te quedes allí, ven, ven. —palmeo a un lado suyo en la cama.

El chico se acercó, se quitó los zapatos y se metió de nuevo bajo las cobijas.

Viktor pico una vez más el pastel y acerco el tenedor hasta Yuuri, este separo los labios y comió de buena gana, se relamió y de repente ambos saboreaban el postre turnándose el tenedor.

—Oh, te manchaste de crema. —Vitya señalo su propia mejilla, Yuuri se estiro para tomar un pañuelo pero Viktor se adelantó y lamio la mancha, el chico se quedó quieto y se sonrojo por la repentina sorpresa.

En forma de venganza, y una vez pasada la vergüenza, Yuuri tomo una pequeña flor de azúcar y la embarro en la nariz de Viktor, se rio y atreviéndose a jugar las mismas cartas, limpio el azúcar con un beso.

—Mmm… así que… —con un movimiento rápido, Vitya termino por embarrar el resto de crema en la cara de Yuuri, derribándolo sobre la cama.

—Que injusto. —se quejó fingidamente.

Ambos rieron divertidos.

—Ahora, tú te has convertido en mi pastel de cumpleaños. —comento Viktor llevándose un dedo manchado a los labios.

El chico sostuvo su mirada, parpadeo lentamente y luego simplemente se vio acorralado entre las sabanas y el cuerpo de su pareja, apretó los labios.

—Es tu culpa. —reclamo fingiendo enfado.

—Y tomaré toda la responsabilidad.

Un montículo de nieve cayó desde la copa de un árbol, se juntó con una montaña más, creando una diminuta barrera entre la ventana de donde salían risas y suspiros, y el mundo exterior.

Quien sabe, tal vez la nueve tuviera una linda historia debajo que cada copo blanco, una historia que podría agrandarse a solo acumularse y crear bellos momentos, igual al de la azúcar.

 **Notas:**

 **Si hice un shot para el cumple de Yuuri, ¿Por qué no haría uno de bb Vitya? x'DD pero como siempre un poquis tarde xc en fin… siento que quedo un tanto extraño pero… extrañamente me gusto x'DD**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Parlev.**


End file.
